fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Dragon Quest Fighting Warriors: Allys Assemble
Dragon Quest Fighting Warriors: Allys Assemble is a 2.5D fighting game in the Dragon Quest series. It is also the 2nd game in the Dragon Quest Fighting Warriors series. In this game instead of 20 characters in the roster there are 69 characters in the roster. The title of the game means There are the Heroes' Allys in the roster. however there are three villans in the roster to remind people the third game. Gameplay The Gameplay is a lot similar to Super Smash Bros Melee and Brawl's Stamina Gameplay due to the fact Stamina Mode makes you lose if your opponent defeats you by making you lose your HP. Despite that the gameplay has some differences: For example if you want your battle to be easy or hard, then here's this. Go to the character you selected touch them and there will be a menu if you want the game to be easy or hard. If you choose Really Easy it will be very easy for you to attack your opponent since the opponent will be calm, if you chose Hard then your opponent will be harsher than calm, etc. That only happens in Arcade Mode. There's also a menu for Battle Mode where you can choose any level of attacking. For example if you chose the number 1 (as the last number in the menu) it will make you attack your opponent and after you attack it they will be attacked "1+" which means that they will have 1 damage. If they chose 9 damage it will make it easier because when the opponent gets attacked they will have 9+ damage. Only on Battle Mode. There's a Mode called "Destroy all" where you have to battle enemies, or class, or races from the Dragon Quest series. It is both Easy and Hard at the same time. In that mode there's "Destroy all Monsters" "Destroy all Wolf Monsters" "Destroy all Classes", "Destroy all Dragon Quest X Races' and "Destroy all Bag of Laughs". There's also mission Mode called "Dragon Quest Missions"; there are 89 missions. Some missions have open world RPG gameplay, while other missions have the fighting game gameplay for this game. on the open world RPG missions it plays like Dragon Quest VIII by having RPG gameplay and the same camera style and graphics from Dragon Quest VIII. After you unlock all the characters there will be a mode on Single Player called "Defeat the Dragon Quest Stars". In this mode it makes you explore the over world trying to find all the characters you're supposed to find and fight. After you find them you will fight them and the gameplay in the mode will change to the fighting game gameplay. It happens to all the other characters after you find and fight all of them the mode will be completed. There's also a gallery for the characters. In the gallery it will give you explanation of the characters, what Dragon Quest game they came from and what he is, and what story he was involved in like " The Erdrick Trilogy". There's also a Data where you can "Erase the Hidden Characters" "Erase Hidden Stages" "Erase the Battle Mode Match Points" "Erase Single Player Mode Points and Modes" and "Erase all Data". and Finally there's also a demo of a upcoming Dragon Quest Tactial Game "Metal Sword: Dragon Quest" (fan-made). in the demo you choose any file and you have to complete 12 missions which takes a bit too long but if your good at the game even with the demo i'm pretty sure you can do it. There's also a Erase Data for this game as well. The Demo is not actually an unlockable thing. It still appears in the menu even if you don't have unlockable characters. In the Demo if you create a new file it lets you choose a character, which is two. One is the Hero named "Metlo" and the Heroine is named "Metla" who is also Metlo's sister. after you choose your character you can not go back to the character select screen until you make a new file. Metal Sword Dragon Quest is a 2D tactial role playing game which was created to be a tribute to people who had nostalgic moments with their Game Boy and Game Boy Color, and to be the first tactial Dragon Quest game. Just so you know, Metlo and Metla are both Metal Humans who live in a land where every human is made out of metal. Starter Characters Game: Dragon Quest I Game: Dragon Quest II Game: Dragon Quest III Dragon Quest IV Starters Dragon Quest V Starters Dragon Quest VI Starter Characters Dragon Quest VII Starters Dragon Quest VIII Starters Dragon Quest IX Starter Dragon Quest Monsters Starter Dragon Quest Tv Show Starter Unlockable Characters Dragon Quest I Unlockables Dragon Quest II Unlockable Characters Dragon Quest III Unlockable Characters Dragon Quest IV Unlockable Character Dragon Quest V Unlockable Character Dragon Quest VI Unlockable Character Dragon Quest VII Unlokable Characters Dragon Quest VII-2 (Fan-Made Idea for a Game) Unlockable Characters Dragon Quest VIII Unlockable Characters Dragon Quest IX Unlockable Dragon Quest X Unlockable Character Dragon Quest Monsters Unlockable Characters Dragon Quest Swords Unlockable Characters Metal Sword: Dragon Quest (Fan-Made idea game) Super Mario Bros Unlockable Characters Dragon Quest TV Show Unlockable Character Dragon Quest Mystery Dungeon Unlockable Character Final Secret Character Trivia * If you unlock Young Yangus by doing 400 matches then his icon will be standing next to Arus but if you unlock all characters except for Young Kiefer, Young Yangus' icon will be moved to being next to Tello. * Mario and Luigi was announced to be in the roster even though this is a Dragon Quest Game. Yuji said that Mario and Luigi were in the roster because there were 2 games that was a crossover between Mario characters and Dragon Quest Characters. One called: Itadaki Street DS, and the second was called Fortune Street. * After you get all the characters you will get two ? boxes of Young Yangus and Young Kiefer standing next to Tello which to get theses boxes unlock all the characters except for the two. * Ruff has been claimed to be the most used character in the Tier list due to his moves being more responsive then Dai's attacks from the last game, and way more faster then Dai and has been ranked 1st in the Most Used or Not Used Characters list. Dai is now ranked 3rd in the Tier list. *Allys Assemble is the first ever Dragon Quest Fighting Warriors to have a demo of a upcoming Dragon Quest Game. *Even though Ashlynn is one of the main characters in Dragon Quest VI she is still an unlockable character, probably because Jessica who is an unlockable character is a clone of her in the game, or because she's in love with Botsu and because of that If You Unlock her with Botsu it would be like if he was saving her from a monster, and with other Dragon Quest VI Characters, She would expect it was Botsu but it's not. * The Same thing with Kiefer, even though he is one of the main characters in VII (as the cover of VII looks like he's main anyway), he is still unlockable. probably because later on in VII (SPOILER ALERT!!!!) Kiefer leaves the party forever to be with the Dejans, or it's because he is Winder's future father. *Unlike the last game, Rocket is an unlockable in this game. the reason why was because Yuji was having roster issues with the characters so he had to make him be unlockable. *Unlike the first game and the third game, Eight and Nine are starters in this game. probably the only Fighting Warriors game to have Eight and Nine be starters. Category:Games Category:Fighting Games Category:Crossover Fighting Games Category:Sequels Category:Dragon Quest Games Category:Multiplayer Games